Due to changes in economics, air quality, long-term pollution effects on the environment and the public's awareness of a need to conserve energy and protect the environment, the number of individuals that use bicycles as their principal mode of transportation has increased in recent years. Because of the nature of the weight and size of bicycles, this vehicle is prone to theft. For example, even if a bicycle is secured such that the wheel will not rotate, it is generally light weight enough that it can be carried away, rendering the removal of the security device at a remote site relatively easy to the thief. Thus, the need for an efficient, effective means to secure a bicycle while it is not in use has led to the development of many different types of bicycle security systems or devices.
For example, the patent to Kloke (U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,603, issued Nov. 19, 1991) teaches a tubular lock and method for mounting same. Kloke teaches a cable captured within a tubular housing externally adhered, via double sided tape, to the exterior of the frame of the bicycle, wherein the cable is manually pulled out and pushed back into the housing. The adhered tubular housing can be easily removed from the bicycle.
The patent to Hoffman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,846 issued Jan. 14, 2003) teaches a bicycle cable locking system. A double length cable is stowed in a frame tube of a bicycle and automatically surrounds the head of the bicycle frame. The spring, however, which provides the cable with its retraction means is not replaceable. That is, once the spring or cable snaps or breaks, there is no way to repair or replace them, thereby rendering the locking system inoperable. Hoffman further teaches retrofits which share the problem of having no way to repair or replace a broken spring and further suffers from the problem of being easily removed from the bicycle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device which provides an effective and efficient means by which to secure a bicycle while it is not in use such that the bicycle is not merely carried away (even if its rotation means, i.e., wheels, are hindered).
In addition, a need exists for a security device for bicycles wherein the cables or parts which comprise the bicycle locking system or device cannot merely be mutilated on site, such that the security device is easily removed and the bicycle stolen.
Moreover, a need exists for a locking system or security device for a bicycle which is not rendered permanently inoperable upon component breakage and/or failure.
None of the known prior art overcomes the above deficiencies.